This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in farrowing shed, and more specifically one which has multiple purpose for primarily reducing the incidence of the death encountered by the farrow, or select of its infant pigs, during farrowing, and until weaned from the sow, while at the same time facilitating the maintenance and clean out of the shed during and after its application and usage.
There are a large variety of bins, sheds, and other makeshift type of compartments for holding the sow, and the young piglets, in addition to the farrowing stock, for the purpose of providing a compartmentalized means for containment of the infant pigs, and the farrow, during that stage of their young life. For example, the total livestock concept that has been developed by a Company entitled Randy Eiler, which Company manufactures a bin with a pivotal open roof, normally flat, having sloping sides, and a slatted floor, which floor may be either of wood slats, or of polymer coated heavy expanded metal. The bin is used for farrowing of infant pigs.
A Company by the name of Wilson Miraco, of McNabb, Il, manufactures a farrowing device which is nothing more than metal railing forming four sides of a bin having an enclosure at one end. The sow and her farrow all just occupy the same space within the bin. A Company by the name of Starr National, of Colchester, Il, manufactures a similar type of metal railing form of bin, having a feeder at one end, wherein the pigs may be farrowed.
A company by the name of Klein Manufacturing Co., of Burlington, Ia, manufactures a type of a pen for an individual sow, manufactured of heavy metal rods, that generally confines the sow within the pen, but allows farrowing thereunder. This type of device is really a form of a pen, for an individual sow, and incidentally can be used during farrowing. Lifetime Products, of Kewanee, Il, provides a farrowing crate that is likewise fabricated substantially of metal rods, and frames, wherein the bottom metal rail has downwardly extending fingers with arranged spacings to provide easy access for the nursing pigs. This is provided to either side of the crate.
A company by the name of R. L. Slang, and Agri-Equipment, Inc., furnishes a variety of metal type bar fabricated stalls, for use by the sow, even during farrowing, but other than providing means for segregation between the sow, and the infant pigs, it affords no other advantages in its usage.
A company by the name of Lester's Engineered Building Systems, of Lester Prairie, Mn, has a metal fabricated farrowing house, which appears to be totally fabricated of metal, having metal perforated floors, and which provides for farrowing of the infant pigs by the sow. In addition, this company makes various types of nurseries for use by the infant pigs during early weaning times.